percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lies
Amazing. How stupid that some little rumors can turn you into a known criminal. I didn't do anything wrong. It was Diane Osmenta Seth. She destroyed my life. And I swear I will get my revenge. On everyone who ever betrayed me One way or another. And I'll enjoy it. I'm Lea. Lea Clara Felkin. Daughter of Poseidon. God of the sea. This is my story... And I swear......... I'll enjoy it........ My revenge... 'Chapter One ' My heart was racing. "Come back here..." "Get her and bolt her in...." "I'll kill her and..." A million voices after me. Harsh, evil voices. They weren't the type of voices you would imagine at a royal dining party. I was invited to Clarise's house on a warm summer evening. Clarisse was my best friend.... Ever since first grade, she saw I was lonely, trying to fit in. I never did... She was there to support me... I finally lost them. Their faces. Ugly, disgusting faces. Like monsters. I began to sob... Tears trickled down my face. I was careful not to make a sound. I was frightened. Scared. Alone. Desperate. "Help" I whispered... To nobody. "Help!" I moaned. "I don't want this" I realized I was going insane....... Clarisse's "party" was going just fine. Until she magically turned into a monster and chased me around the neighborhood and into the forest. It was just a regular dining party except that Clarisse is extremely rich. And when I say rich, I mean billionaire or millionaire rich. Her house was like a mansion. Only, it was a mansion. There was a gigantic chandelier in the middle of the dome-ceiling of the dinning room. It looked like an asylum. The ceiling was painted with angels across and twelve distinctive Gods which barely flickered the candle in my brain. A long rectangular table was directly placed in the center, right underneath the majestic chandelier. The table, from a distance looked like it was an acre long. Plates were put before us in a matter of seconds by eight, sophisticatedly dressed waiters, as if tonight something special was supposed to happen... Obviously, I found out what was so special about tonight, for them... My death. Which luckily never happened. I sat down with Clarisse, her four siblings, two boys and two girls, besides Calrisse, her creepy, too-strict father and her kooky mother who looked like she had mental issues since I always found her twitching and sticking her tongue out. A few minutes after we dug into our supper, everyone including Clarisse started asking me peculiar questions like "When were you born?," "Do you believe in Greek myths?," " Who are your enemies?," "Does anyone seem to like you in a friend way and is overly protective?" I answered comfortably but as supper came to an end, I remembered what happened a month ago, then to more months ago. I remembered my so-called hallucinations. But they seemed so real. One day in December, I was buying an apple and all of a sudden, this old, wrinkled lady was sowing and as I approached she cut a large piece of thread right in front of me. She started asking me the same questions and all of a sudden monsters appeared out of nowhere. The same exact thing happened. I excused myself from dinner early. "Um, I'm sorry, but.... umm... I better be going so I may... umm.... get home before my curfew! It's really early. Ooooh! Look at the time, my mom's gonna be mad. Thank you for the dinner." "Oh but you can't be leaving now..." Men started to huddle close to each other. The eight waiters, the siblings, the mother and father, and what threatened me most, Clarisse. All together in one slob, like the pudding I saw in the middle. "We barely got to dessert and the fun part!" They all said in a mystical way. Then smoke began to rise, they all became one... three heads, a low threatening growl, was all I saw before I sprinted out of the house... Category:FluffyFlippersFab